Image processing techniques for changing a state (for example, changing facial expressions and body movements) of a two-dimensional model are well known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an image processing technique for changing an expression by changing each part that makes up a two-dimensional model based on parameters that cause an appearance to be changed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an image processing technique for opening and closing an eye based on an eye opening/closing parameter when an eye is a part.